


Vacation

by Marvelgirlxox203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Tom x reader - Freeform, Vacation, drunk Tom Holland, friends - Freeform, romantic, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirlxox203/pseuds/Marvelgirlxox203
Summary: You are on a vaction and you and your friend Eva run into Harrison and Tom Holland, only you did not recognise them at first...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fanfiction, it will have 4 chapters, i hope you'll enjoy!  
> I'll try to upload a new chapter every week. Again i had help from my dear frien Celine! she is the best, credits to her!!
> 
> XOXO

It’s finally here. After working at your local fast-food restaurant, what felt like forever, you saved enough money for this, and It was finally here. THE  vacation you had been planning for so long. THE vacation you have dreamed of for so long!

You were going on vacation to Hawaii! Finally! You always wanted to go there, you always dreamed about the beautiful beaches, beautiful nature and just, well, everything there. But you weren’t going to go alone, oh no. You had the most lovely friend who were going to go with you to Hawaii. You just couldn’t wait to go. A few hours, that’s all it took. Just a little more time and you would be there! You were already at the airport station, just waiting until you could go on the plane.

“Hello? Is somebody in there?”

You snapped out of your thoughts.

‘Euh, Yeah. Sorry, I was just..”

“Yeah, I know. You have been wanting to for so long, but come on! It’s time to get in the plane! They’re waiting for us.” Eva said.

Eva is a wonderful friend, you have known her for so long. She promised you she would go with you on this trip. She is also the one who makes sure you don’t daydream for too long.

We got on the plane, and we took off.

After a few hours of flight, we were finally here. You got so excited and wanted to take some pictures immediately so that you could remember each moment. You and your friends stayed at the Four Seasons resort. It was so lovely there, you fell in love immediately. It wasn’t the biggest resort, but it had a pool, a bar and even a mini beach for the guests.Once you got there, you went to the reception, got your key and went to your room. You and Eva had Room 210.

After unpacking your stuff, you decided what you wanted to do.

“Hmm, what to do what to do.. You wane go shopping?”

You weren’t really in the mood to go shopping right away. You were staying here for twelve days, so you could go shopping later.

“Oh, I actually am a little bit tired for sitting in the plane for so long. I want to go to the pool and lay in the sun for a while.” You said.

“Alright, sounds like a plan!”

You and Eva changed into your swimming suits, grabbed some towels and went to the pool.

There were a lot of people at the pool. You and Eva were about to leave, just as you saw two empty seats next to, if I say so myself, two beautiful guys. One was blonde and you could see he had bright blue eyes, the other had brown curly hair and was wearing cool sunglasses.

You and Eva walked over to the empty seats. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” you asked and the brown haired boy looked up at you taking off his sunglasses. That’s when you saw he had the most beautiful brown eyes you had ever seen.

“Oh, no, it’s not. You can have it” he smiled. He had a soft voice and a British accent. You smiled and sat down next to him. Eva took the seat next to you.

“My name is Thomas by the way, Tom for short, this is Harrison my best friend” Tom said.

“Oh, my name is Y/N and this is Eva. We were here with two other friends, but they went shopping.” you smiled as you laid down.

 “Care to play some water polo with us?”

“Yes, we would love to!” you said.

Eva looked at you with a questioning face.

“Great, be ready in five! We need to put some stuff away and after that we will come back.”

“Okay, see you in five.”

Tom and Harrison took off. That ‘Tom’ boy seemed very familiar to you, but you didn’t exactly know from where…

“Euhm, Excuse me YN? What? Water polo? Why? No actually I think I already know why. The boys look good”

“Please Eva? I will do everything for you!” you practically begged her to play along.

“Alright, no need to beg… I do want  a milkshake after this.”

“I will get you one”

“So, ladies, ready for the water polo?” Tom said. You didn’t even notice them. You were too busy arguing with Eva.

 

 

“We are ready! So, euhm, what are the teams?” You asked.

“Well, what about you and me and Harrison with Eva?” Tom said.

You were internally screaming. You kinda had a weak spot for him, so you were happy that he chose you!

“Alright fair, prepare to lose! Come on Eva! Let’s win this game.” Harrison suddenly said snapping you out of your thoughts again.

“Prepare to lose YN, you know I am gonna win this game”

“Oh, bet you are Eva!”

You, Eva and the boys ran to pool and jumped in it. You started playing and you were about to win, until you jumped just a little too far to get that ball and prevent Harrison from making a potential point. You felt your head hitting something heavy and you sunk to the bottom of the pool. You couldn’t move or breath, you were too weak to do something…  Your vision became blurry and right before everything went black you felt two strong arms wrapping around your waist.

Suddenly you felt a slap against your cheek.

“Hello? Darling? Can you hear me” you heard a British male voice.

“Is she even breathing” another British voice said.

“Please be okay YN.” You recognised her voice, it was Eva.

Then again, you felt a slap on your cheek.

“Yes she is, hello? Can you hear me” the first British voice said and you opened your eyes. Everything was blurry, but as your vision came back you saw two. You felt that your head was resting on someone’s lap. Suddenly, you realised that Harrison and Eva were standing there and you head was laying on Tom’s lap.

“Oh, hello..” you said and smiled groggily.

“Oh thank god!” Tom said as he removed a strand of hair.

“Good to know you are competitive” Harrison smiled.

“I’m so sorry about that, thanks for saving me.”

“No problem, is everything alright?” Tom asked and you thought you could still hear some concern in his voice.

“You had us worried there for a moment.” Eva said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to…”

Eva and Harrison helped you on your feet, but your head still felt heavy, it was like having a headache.

“Are you sure you are alright? We can go to our room if you want to?” Eva said.

“Well, maybe a place with a less noise would be fine.”

“On the fifth floor is a mini relaxation place with a mini bar. It’s still early, so there aren’t a lot of people there at the moment.” Harrison said.

“Well, sounds like a good idea. We could drink there something? Are you guys coming along?” Eva asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind if we came along? You seem like really nice people and we would love to come with you, but we don’t want to bother you…” Tom said.

“No, no, it’s fine. We would love to if you came along.” you said.

“So, that’s settled. Come on, let’s go to the bar.” Harrison said.

You put your bathrobe on, just like the others, and went to the fifth floor with them. It was so nice when you came there. Not a lot of people where there. There were massage rooms, saunas, a jacuzzi and a mini bar. You went to the mini bar with the others, sat down and had a refreshing drink.

“Does your head still hurt, darling?” Tom asked.

“Oh, no. I mean, it kinda still hurts, but it is a lot better now, thank you for asking.”

You, Eva and the boys had a long conversation. From favourite movies to where you went to school. You told them so many stories about school,  about this trip, how you met Eva and the others and so on. You had some drinks and were about to  eat some food at the mini bar, when you suddenly got a text message from Scarlett.

 _Hey, sorry that we’re late. We went shopping and lost track of time. We are coming to the hotel now, but we’re tired after all the shops we did so we are gonna go to our rooms. But if you want to meet up, you can come to our room_?

You replied:

_Hey, no problem at all. Don’t be sorry about it. Me and Eva are sitting in the bar at the hotel now, but I am getting to start tired as well. So I am going to go to our room to get some sleep_

Scartlett:

_Okay, and again sorry… I will see you tomorrow._

 

After that, you put your phone away. You actually really wanted to go to your room and get some sleep, you began to feel tired.

“Hey guys, I think I am going to my room now. I am really tired, especially after the flight and the headache.”

“Oh.. okay, then I guess we will be going as well, won’t we Harrison?”

It seems to you that Tom had a little regret in his voice.

“Yeah.. okay that’s fine. Maybe we can play a little bit on our Play Station to kill some time?”

“Oh, did you guys bring a Play Station with you? On vacation?” Eva asked.

“Yeah, we often play on it in the evening. Sometimes we go out and sometimes we just like to sit here and play some games. We didn’t actually feel like going out today, so..” Harrison said.

“I love playing video games, what games do you have?”  Eva asked with excitement.

Eva loves to play video games, she can’t always afford a new Play Station or any other gaming devise, but yeah, she is a gamer by heart.

Harrison was naming the games they brought with them, wasn’t a lot but they were good games.

“So yeah, if you wane come along? You’re welcome…” Harrison asked Eva. Eva looked at you with the biggest glimmer of hope. You just could read her eyes ‘please, please, please, can we go?’.

“I.. I don’t, I mean I feel very sleepy and..” you really wanted to go to bed, but you didn’t want to say goodbye to Tom yet.. You don’t really know how you felt about him, you just met him today.. But there was something, just a special thing about him…

“Okay fine, sure. A few more moments can’t harm right?”

Eva was so happy, she was so excited. For a moment you thought that Tom was relieved as well, but you didn’t really know why.

“So, what room are you guys in?” You asked.

“Oh, we stay in room 209” Tom smiled.

“Oh, that makes us neighbours than. We stay in room 210,” Eva said, “Come on, let’s go. I want to beat you in a game, Harrison.”

“You’re not going to win that easily, my lady.”

Eva and Harrison sprinted out and went to the room from the boys. You and Tom went on your own tempo.

Once you got there, Eva and Harrison were starting on the Play Station and were playing. Their room was lovely, just like yours. There were a lot of Marvel strips all over the place.

“You guys have a lot over Marvel strips here? All brought from home?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s for Tommy, he needs to get into his role, you know” Harrison said.

I looked at Tom and felt like he was glaring at Harrison. He looked kind of angry? Suddenly, it hit you! You know who he is…

“YN, do you want go outside? Get some fresh air?” Tom asked.

“Euh, yeah sure…”

“Come, let me show you the way, follow me.”

Once outside, you saw that Tom and Harrison had a little balcony with a table and two chairs and with the most gorgeous view on the sea. And the stars.. the stars shine so bright, you had no words for it.

You were just standing on the balcony, looking at the stunning view, taking everything in that has happened today. 

 “Are you okay darling? You’re so quite?” Tom suddenly asked, popping you out of your thoughts again.

“Yeah I was just daydreaming…”

“About what if I may ask?”

“Oh nothing special, just about this day, that’s all…”

You looked back to Tom. His eyes were so beautiful, his eyes were sparkling. Suddenly, he got up and stood beside you, looking at the sea and the stars.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. For you, he was just so stunning…

“What are you looking at YN?”

“Oh, no- nothing… sorry, lost in thoughts again Thomas.”

You saw him smirking.

“Wh-what? Did I do something?”

“Oh no, darling. First off all, you get lost in thoughts a lot. Secondly, I love it when you call me by my full name.”

He then turned to you, just looking into your eyes and not saying anything. You felt something, something weird. A feeling? Feelings? For him? Was.. was it love? Love at first sight?

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Eva.

“Is everything alright? You guys were away for so long?” Eva asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Just, lost track of time..”

“Oh okay, I think I am gonna go back to our room, I am really tired. Do you come with me or stay here a little longer?”

Actually, going to bed wouldn’t be a bad idea, but before you could say anything, Tom grabbed your hand under the table, and as you looked at him, you could see in his eyes that he wanted to talk to you about something.

“Well, actually, I was thinking about staying for a few more minutes.”

“Oh okay, I’ll be going then. I will leave the room unlocked and just come in anytime, Harrison if you want to join, I have some cool board games” making clear with her eyes to leave them alone

Harrison just stood there staring at Eva when it hit him what the purpose was

“oh yeah sure, I’d love some board games, Tom, I’ll join Eva but it won’t be long, see you tonight when I get back to sleep” Harrison smiled

“Okay, thank you Eva. You’re the best.”

Harrison and Eva smiled as they left the room, you could see Eva doing a thumbs up before the door completely closed which made you smile.

“Do you want to go inside? We can go to my room and sit there?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Thank you for staying longer, I just wanted to talk to you about something” Tom said.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me about something.”

Tom led you to his room, he sat down on his bed and pointed to the empty place next to him. So, you sat down next to him.

“I am sorry…” Tom suddenly said.

“Sorry? About what? You didn’t do anything wrong?”

“I saw the look on your face, when Harrison said that ‘I needed to get into my role’.. You know I play Spider-man and you know I am Tom Holland, right?” He was looking to the ground, you knew he felt so bad about it.

“D-Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind that you didn’t tell me. I mean, I like the way you played Spider-man, you did an awesome job and..”

“That’s not really it… I, I just wanted a friend,  who liked me for me, not because I am ‘Tom Holland, the kid that plays Spider-Man’ and know I am just scared.. “

You grabbed his hand, took his chin and made him look at your eyes.

“Tom, I promise, I would never take advantage of you because you’re an actor. Never. I didn’t know until Harrison said it, but I had a lovely day with you. You and Harrison are both so much fun to hang out with. It didn’t matter to me if you are an actor or not.”

“You mean it? I have had so many friend who took advantage of me. I am just scared..”

“I promise you, I will never take advantage of you.”

You saw him smiling again. It was the most heart-warming smile you had ever seen.

“Thank you, and again sorry, I didn’t want to assume anything like that, just you know… “

“Don’t worry about it, I get.”

You both laid down after that, staring at the ceiling. You were talking about Eva and Harrison, Tom’s family, your family and other stuff like that. Suddenly, you felt exhausting just wave over you and couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer and fell asleep during the conversation.

After a while, you suddenly woke up. First, you had a little panic because you didn’t remember were you were, but you felt something warm against you an some soft snoring next to your ear. You opned your eyes a little more and saw Tom had wrapped his arms around you and his head laid in your hair. Suddenly, you remembered. You remembered the conversation and that you had fallen asleep… Second thing that popped in your head, Eva was gonna be so worried, she would kill you the next morning. But, that had to wait, you were too tired to get up and laid back against Tom. If you were honest to yourself, you actually didn’t want to leave. You smiled and went back to sleep, dreaming about your love at first sight, dreaming about Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The next morning you woke up, still lying in Tom’s arms. Hearing his soft snoring was a sign to you that he was still asleep. You slowly lifted up your head to see if Harrison had come back but to your amusement you saw his bed was empty. You smiled and snuggled again into Tom’s arms causing him to wake up

“W..What .. Y/N?” he said with the most beautiful morning voice ever.

 “I .. I must have fallen asleep last night, I’m sorry” you said getting up.

“No, no, it’s okay, I must have wrapped my arms around you in my sleep, I’m sorry” he said scratching the back of his head looking at the ground.

There was an awkward silence, but Tom decided to break it.

“A..about last night, thank you for understanding…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I just hope you know I mean what I’ve said”

You both stood there gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Well.. Let’s get some  breakfast. Harrison, wake up!” he said, but to his own surprise, Harrison wasn’t there.

“What the? “

“Eva”

“What?”

“Eva, he must have spent the night with Eva like we spent the night together” you felt yourself blushing.

“Oh, right… well I’m starving, so let’s wake them up and go to breakfast” Tom said while he got out of bed and into the bathroom.

“Wait here for me”  he told you as he changed into his clothes.  

You just sat there in the room looking around as you saw a small book on his nightstand. You looked at the bathroom door and back at the book. You decided to take it and read it or more like watch it.

On the first page was a note written.

_“to my eldest son, we love you, have fun with Harrison, see you soon,_

_love Mom, Dad, The boys and Tessa”_

You turned the page and you saw pictures of him, his parents, his brothers and his dog. You had seen his family on television a few times and they looked like really nice people. They looked very lovely in the pictures.

 

As you were gazing through the book, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder. Shocked, you looked up and saw Tom just standing there looking down at you with his hand resting on his hips.. He looked confused at you.

“I’m so sorry Tom, I never meant to .. I just saw it and took it .. and the pictures are really nice and sweet and.. I’m so sorry –“

“Y/N relax, I was going to ask if you liked it. My mom made it for me because I was going to be away from home for a long time… Civil war, the Spiderman movie, The Current War.. It was the one movie after the other… So my mom gave me something to remember them, something that I could take with me when I was gone. I take this with me, everywhere I go. With this book, they are never far away from me.” He said with that soft smile again. His gorgeous smile, that cute little smile of his.. It was your greatest weakness.

“It’s very lovely Tom, It’s so sweet of your mother”

He stared into your eyes, smiling again. “Thank you Y/n… C-Come on, let’s go to Harrison and Eva. I’m literally starving here”

His comment made you giggle a bit

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go to and wake them up.”

You both left the room and went to the room next door, your room. Eva did indeed left the door unlocked. You both went inside hoping to find them like you woke up but Eva was in her bed and Harrison was in your bed. In between were several empty cocktail glasses  and some pizza left overs.

“Well I’m glad they had some fun” Tom whispered as he looked at the room, you couldn’t control your laugh. He went over to Harrison and woke him up, you did the same with Eva. They both woke up and smiled at each other. You looked at Tom and he was smiling at you knowing you were thinking the same.

Eva and Harrison were blushing, but they were happy. You could see it and you were very happy for Eva.

“Let’s get some breakfast mate” Tom said. Harrison nodded and said goodbye at you but, especially at Eva.

Once the boys had left the room Eva looked at you.

“Tell me everything” you both said at the same time.

“You start Y/N”

“Well, nothing really happened.. We talked, I fell asleep and woke up this morning.”

“Yeah right, Harrison and I had a fun night, but we wanted to go to bed. He went to his room and I followed, cause I thought I could get you back, but when we arrived we found you and Tom sleeping in each other’s arms…”

You smiled and started to blush. You were a little red tomato.

“Alright, yes.. that .. happened.. indeed… but nothing happed between us..”

“Harrison found it awkward to sleep next to you guys, so he decided to sleep in your bed. We had some talks, he kissed me goodnight, not on the mouth, but we’ll get there.. one day. Next thing I know, you and Tom are here to wake us up.” Eva said while she was getting ready for breakfast. You were doing the same, since you didn’t change into your clothes last night and still was wearing a bikini.

“I was hungry when I woke up, I still am..”

“Come on, let’s go and get breakfast, and then we’ll figure out how to get you close to Tom.”

“Hey, I don’t need help!”

“Honey, I’ve known you for a long time now, you need my help”

You rolled your eyes as Eva opened the door. You and Eva went to the first floor for your breakfast. That’s where you saw Harrison and Tom and decided to join them.

“Excuse me, are these seats taken, gentlemen?”  Eva asked as you started to giggle.

“Of course not, come and join us, my lady” Harrison said.

You and Tom were exchanging looks and you started to laugh.

“So.. what are we going to do today?” You asked.

“I didn’t really plan anything special today… what do you want to do?” Tom asked.

“Well, another little thing on my ‘vacation-bucket list’ is surfing, maybe we can-“

“Hell yeah! Let’s do it!” Harrison said with much excitement.

“Y/n, I can’t surf…” Eva said a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Eva, I will teach you” Harrison said giving her a ensuring smile.

“Okay, that’s settled then! Let’s go to the beach!”

If you were honest with yourself, you really wanted to surf, but you were clumsy, really clumsy.. You surfed once in your life and that was a long time ago. You couldn’t even remember it that well.

But of course, Tom and Harrison were born talents right away…

 _Really? Is there something they’re not good at?_  You thought to yourself.

But Tom and Harrison were willing to help you and Eva. Harrison was teaching Eva and Tom was teaching you.

 

 

After some practise in the sand, Tom looked at you.

“I think you are ready for it. Let’s go and try it in the sea.” he said pulling you on your feet as you were sitting in the sand. Eva was already surfing, but then yet again you were a slow learner cause you always started daydreaming whenever Tom was around.

You went into in the sea and did it! You fell a couple times, but Tom was always there to catch you. Your last fall ended up in a water fight. You were having fun when suddenly Eva called you.

“Y/N, Tom! Harrison and I are going out for lunch. Want to join?”

You looked at Tom and he just smiled. He looked at Harrison and Eva.

“Go ahead, we’ll be fine. We will catch up later.”

“Alright thanks mate, have fun and good luck surfing Y/N” Harrison yelled before he and Eva left the beach.

You both just sat on a surfboard floating along with the waves

“Sooo” Tom said.

“Soooo” you answered and both busted out in laughter.

“I’m actually kind of starving” you admitted.

“Yeah me too, how about we walk to the city and grab something, we can make it a day trip. Harrison and Eva wouldn’t mind, I think” Tom said.

“Sounds great, I just want to take a shower.”

“Alright, let’s go!”

You both swam to shore and went back to your rooms, as you arrived at your room you suddenly realised that Eva had the key, but was away with Harrison.. Great.

“What’s wrong darling?” Tom asked as he was about to enter his room.

“I’m locked out, Eva has the key, the spare one is in the room…”

“it’s okay, shower with me, ..I-I mean, not with me, but you can use my shower?”

“What about my clothes?”

“I have some clothes for you? If you don’t mind? We can buy you something new in the city.”

You stood there and looked at the ground.

“Y/N”

You looked up and ran to tom and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around you and felt he laid his head in your neck. He was just a little bit bigger than you so he had to bow down a little which made it cute.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you big time” you smiled as you pulled away.

“Haha, It’s no problem, come inside.”

After you both showered, you left for the city. Tom was laughing all the time cause his t-shirt and shorts were just a little too big for you. The first shop you saw you entered. It was a thrift shop with funny stuff.

“Look at all this stuff” Tom said looking around. Suddenly he took a way to big coat and threw it on.

“How do I look? Badass right?” he asked posing like a ‘cool guy’.

All you could do was laugh, suddenly you saw big pink sunglasses. You took hem and gave them to him.

“Here, put these on. Now you will even look more badass’er.”

He did as you said and looked absolutely ridiculous! You both spend the next hour in the shop trying on the weirdest outfits and taking pictures of each other, making the moment last. You did find a cute red dress and Tom immediately bought it for you.

“Tom, you didn’t had to do that!”

“nonsense YN, you look absolutely gorgeous in it!” 

You felt guilty about being locked out and not having your wallet or phone with you, but you made a mental note to pay him back.

After the shopping adventure, you and Tom felt more comfortable with each other. You and Tom went out of the shop and searched for something to eat.

“I feel bad for Eva, she doesn’t even know where we are..”

“Don’t worry, I’ll text Harrison that you’re with me and that I’m taking you back to the hotel. I’m a real gentleman you know.”

 _‘So cute. He is so nice to me’_ you thought and  started to blush.

After an amazing dinner you decided to head back to the hotel. Tom invited you to come to his room and wait there for Harrison and Eva to come back.

After that day, you and Eva spend the rest of the days with the boys. Eva told you about one moment where she and Harrison were doing silly stuff and he suddenly kissed her! She was so in shock and felt joy at the same time. She liked him so much. You were so happy for her, she finally got someone worth waiting for.

But, because you wanted to give Eva and Harrison some private time, you offered Eva to spend some time with Tom so they could do romantic stuff together.

 

 

Your relationship with Tom became better and better as well. You spend a of time together. You felt some signals coming from him, but you were afraid to make a move. You exactly weren’t that sure either, maybe he liked you as a good friend?

“Y/N” Eva called your name getting you out your dreams.

“Yeah, sorry I was-“

“Daydreaming again, about Tom ... again.. I know, you should make your move tonight” Eva said.

You were both getting ready as it was the last evening, vacation had come to an end and you were going to a beach party.

“I don’t know Eva, I mean what if he just likes me as a friend?”

“Y/N please! The way he looks at you, the way he grabs your hand, and gurl, he grabs your hand a lot, like really a lot. I see the way he stares at you! Come on, do it tonight before you go home and make the biggest mistake of your life” Eva said.

You just stared at her, she might be right, tonight was the night, you had to do something, you had grown to love him more through the last few days.

“Haz and I are leaving, Tom will pick you up. You look stunning, make this night count sweetheart.” Eva said as she hugged you and left. You were left alone and went to the fridge, there was some champagne left from last night, you figured you would need it, you know, just to have a little courage.

After two glasses there was a knock on the door. You went to open it, saw Tom and let him in.

“Hey Yn, you ready, you’r…”  Tom stammered, “you, you look ..”

You were wearing that cute red dress that Tom bought for you.

“that’s, that’s the dress we bought, I remember” he smiled as he sat down and took a sip of your champagne.

“yes, you recognised it, haha.”

“I did, how could I ever  forget that? That was such a lovely day, but I did forget how stunning you looked while wearing it”

He made you blush. He saw it and reached out his arm.

“Don’t blush, love, just smile. I love it when you smile. Let’s go my lady” he smiled.

You hooked your arm in his and left the room. Once you and Tom where on the beach, the party was booming. You and Tom were always close to each other and even slow danced together. It was nice and funny, but you noticed Tom was getting drunk which was even more fun.

“I need to go and use the bathroom really quickly, and..”

“You got it Yn, I will stay riiiight here”

You were kinda worried, but decided to make it quick. Once you came back, Tom was gone.. great. You searched everywhere on the party, but just couldn’t find him. You decided to go to a more quiet area of the beach and then there you was him. He was just sitting in the sand, arms on his knees and his head resting on his arms. You sat next to him and smiled.

“Are you alright Tom?” he jerked his head up and looked at you and you saw he had some trouble with his balance.

“Oh hello there” he smile drunk “I’m fine, just thinking about life.”

“That’s okay Tom, I do that to.. a lot actually”

“Yeah, but it bugs me, this really gets me you know? I don’t know what to do.”

You had to keep yourself serious, but it was hard cause tom was talking very funny and was making the most adorable drunk faces. He looked at you and smiled.

“I’m drunk.”

“Yeah…  you are”  you said as you looked at Tom. He busted out in laughter. He fell back on the sand and started moving his arms and legs.

“Wha.. What are you doing”

“I’m making a sand angel, cause you are an angel” he giggled.

“Let’s get you some water” you said getting up to get him some water.

As you came back he was still in the same position but, he stopped making angels. He saw you coming and tried his best to sit up straight. You gave him the water and he sipped at it while looking at the sea.

“Thank you, … It’s beautiful here, just like you…” he said making you blush.

“Thomas ..”

“No it’s true, this might be my last chance.”

“For what exactly?”

“I don’t want to go home with regret.”

“What are you talking about Thomas?”

“You. It took me way too long and I don’t want to lose you..”

Before you could answer he  kissed you, drunk as he was he fell over pulling you with him, but you didn’t mind at all. You were on top of him and you were kissing him.

After a while you pulled away for some air.

“Wow” he mumbled.

“I kissed you, hihi” he giggled, right after that he started yawing.

“Let’s get you to your bed” you smiled as you pulled him on his feet. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you again.

“Let’s never forget this moment” he whispered.

You pecked his lips one more time, grabbed his hand and dragged him over the beach. As you passed by Harrison and Eva, Tom smiled at them.

“I kissed her, and she kissed me back” he yelled. Both of them did a thumbs up and smiled. You saw they were happy for you.

After a long way you finally arrived at his room. Tom had trouble inserting the key card so you had to open the door for him. He stumbled inside and plopped down on his bed.

“Never moving again” he said getting comfortable.

“You’re not going to undress?”

“Nnnope”

“You can’t sleep in those clothes. They smell and are filthy from your sand angels” you said standing right beside him.

He looked up and smiled “You’re so beautiful I can’t believe I kissed you.”

“Well, what if I kiss you again, if you go fresh up and get your pyjama on.”

“Okay, but I want a little kiss first” he said standing up. You pecked his lips and led him to the bathroom.

“I trust you can do this on your own?”

“Yeah, just wait here” he said closing the door.

You quick went to your room to get your pyjama. As you were there you texted Eva saying you were staying with Tom and that it might be the best Harrison stayed with her. You grabbed your phone charger and went back to Tom. He was sitting in his boxers on the edge of his bed .. sobbing like a little child.

“Thomas what’s wrong” you asked getting in his bed

“Y/N?” he said looking at you

“yes”

“I thought you had left me” he sobbed

“You silly drunk boy, I would never leave you. I like you”

“You do? Can I get a hug?”

“Dry those tears and lay down” you smiled as you both got comfortable in bed. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. You laid your head in the crook of his neck, but he lifted your head up so he could see you. He pecked your lips and smiled.

“I like you to you know, I’m sorry I’m drunk, but I mean every word I’ve said” he said putting his hand into your hair and played with it.

You melted away in his arms by the feeling.

“I know you do, let’s sleep and enjoy our last night and day together..” you said.

Tom was drunkenly nibbling on your earlobe, but you didn’t mind. After a while he stopped and started to snore softly. You pressed a kissed against his forehead.

“I love you” you sighed.

“I love you too” he whispered back surprising you, but you didn’t mind, because you were right where you wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story so far, you schould check out may other fics "dust" and "cinema date"! you won't regret it I promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this was chapter one, please leave comments or kuddo's if you like it


End file.
